A Zutara Prom
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: This is about Katara and Zuko both having flashbacks on their day of prom. Rated M


_Flashback_

_I was running down the road to my house. I was upset to find out that Aang never showed up in my prom. 'He promised.' I thought 'But he didn't care to come.' I cried and ran to the bus stop. It was poring. I never cared if my dress became soggy. I made the dress, with the finest red and gold silk. Fire Nation silk. Just for this occasion. And he never came, I heard my dress rip. I looked down to find my foot long dress cut into a knee long dress. 'Well, Isn't that great?' I still cried and ran. I made it to the bus stop. And under the shade, I cried, and cried, and cried._

_I heard my iphone buzz. I took it out of my pocket and looked and the screen,_

_You have one new message._

_'Who could this be? No one texts me except for Sokka. But he's still sleeping.'_

_"Hey." I looked at the screen. It said "From: (SexyhotZuko jkjkjk) FireNationPrince_

_'Who is that?' I thought 'I mean I'm in the fire nation. Going to a fire nation school, hiding here, pretending to be a fire nation citizen, and pretending to be a fire bender. What could go worng?' I looked at the screen and texted back. 'Who ru?' I was planning to get an answer from this person_

_Beep_

_"My name is Zuko. Yours?" I thought for a second. 'This 'person' could be the 'Zuko' he says he is or a 'pervert' who knows my number._

_"Katara."_

_Beep_

_"Beautiful name." I blushed. Aang never said I had a 'beautiful name' before._

_"Thanks."_

_Beep_

_"Your Welcome."_

_"R u the prince of the fire nation?"_

_"Yes. Yes I am."_

_End of Flashback_

I was walking down the road with my arms hanging loose around my sides. Just walking down the market place. I wanted to buy three oranges for Aang, Cammi, and Me. (Sorry guys but I planned to have Katara and Aang have a kid. But in the end it might have a little twist, or just stay the same. But I will tell you once. And never again, this is a Zutara.) I walked to my favorite stand and ordered three oranges. And started to walk back home. Every time I thought of the day Aang ditched me I could never let him forgive me. I placed my hand to my neck, to feel my mother's soft stone. But instead I felt something harder, something made with no care. All I could remember was that I had to marry Aang for the sake of my people in the Southern Water Tribe.

I made it to our house: very small, a very small house. I took my keys out of my handbag and inserted it into the lock. I twisted the keys a few times till I got the door to open. I walked inside to find the house clean and clear not a single thing on the floor. Something she hated about Aang. He always had to clean the house. Till there was not a single dust left.

Then I heard a small bit of laughter coming from Cammi's bed. I set the oranges aside and walked to Cammi's room. I walked to the door and opened it. I thought I saw Aang but I saw… Zuko.

I walked in the room and stared right to Zuko. Or what I 'thought' was Zuko. I went up to him and poked him. He was real! (OMG ZUKO'S REAL!)

"Oww…" he whined

"Oh my god." I said "It's you!" I said as I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt Cammi snorting and walked to find her dad.

"I came here for a reason you know." He said his amber eyes flashing, "Happy Birthday!" he said again and hugged me. I thought he would forget. But he remembered! He's so nice. He put his arms behind his back. And brought out a little box and some roses. 'He's so romantic ( :3 ß That's Katara's face)'. The roses were my favorite color. Blue. (I know there is no such thing as blue roses, but… in this story there is such thing as 'blue roses'.) I knew he'd never forget. I took the box from his hands. 'Wow. The Fire Lord. Came here, and gave me a box and my favorite roses. For my birthday.' And started to unravel the bow and the wrapping paper. I did it very gently so I would not mess it up. I finally (without ripping any of the wrapping paper) saw what I got for my birthday.

"Zuko…" I said, I felt a small tear run down my eye as I looked at the necklace. It was Fire and Ice. (It's not a betrothed necklace)

"I know it's my gift for you. I know you always wear Aang's but…" he was cut of by me ripping Aang's necklace of my neck and motioning him to put his necklace on. He went forward and helped me with my _new _necklace. "Why would you take off Aang's?" he asked

"Because, when he comes home from work sometimes. He gets drunk, or well he goes to a pub right after work… When he comes home. If I don't do what he wants me to do… He'll hurt me. And today I bet he went to a pub, because he was supposed to come from work an hour ago." I cried in Zuko's chest, "Would you stay with me… when Aang comes home?"

"I'd always stay with you. And when you need me. Just come to the Palace." He said

"Thank you so much Zuko…" before I could finish I heard a scream coming from downstairs, "Cammi." I said and opened the door and ran to the kitchen. I found Cammi on the floor with her left hand on her other arm. I ran to Cammi, but Aang blocked my way.

"What the hell did you do!" I yelled

"I thought her a fucking lesson how to treat her dad with respect." Aang was saying as he was shifting from side to side. I felt Zuko brush up against me "You whore." Aang said and hit my face. I fell to the floor and sat there. I felt something hard kick me in the stomach. I screamed and coiled into a ball and cradled my stomach.

"He left." Zuko whispered in my ear

"Cammi…" I managed to say and blacked out.


End file.
